Realizations
by DrayPotter.tfls
Summary: Hermione finally sees whats been in front of her since the beginning  Betad by Fawkes and Victorie on my fb page     Just a one shot drabble that I may do a longer sequel to if I get enough positive reviews  Dray


Hermione burst into the class room and flopped into one of the chair sobbing. Seeing Ron with Lavender after the match had been too much for her. Five years she had waited for him to grow up but apparently that wasn't going to happen

She had only been there for a few moments when the door opened behind her and she froze. "Just leave me alone. I'm fine." She said trying to mask the shaking in her voice.

"'Mione you know I can't do that." Glancing over her shoulder she saw Harry and relaxed again. Without saying a word he walked over and wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and held her close. Slowly the sobs stopped and she turned to look at him.

As she looked at Harry she thought of all the times he had held her while she cried over Ron for one reason or another. She thought of how considerate he was where Ron just expected her to be there to do what ever he wanted.

"_Hermione you want to look over this for me?" Ron said dropping a roll of parchment in her lap._

"_But this is only half finished" She said exasperated that he seemed to be unable to complete anything school related on his own._

"_I know. That's why I want you to look it over and finish it up." He said shrugging his shoulders and turning to walk out of the room._

"_No." She said throwing the parchment at him and picking her book back up. She had ignored him for the rest of the evening._

Pulling herself back from the memory of the day before she suddenly realized what had been in front of her from the beginning. While Ron expected everything Harry expected nothing and got even more.

Harry sat and watched the thoughts dancing around behind her eyes but not really having a clue what she was thinking. "'Mione what are you thinking?" He breathed not wanting to break the moment.

Hermione didn't bother responding just leaned in and brushed her lips against his and thrilled at the jolt of electricity that flooded through her. Yep she had definitely been oblivious to that feeling until now.

Harry gasped at the shock that pulsed through him. Honestly he never would have thought he would have a chance seeing as she was interested in the git he called his best friend but apparently that had changed. Seizing the moment he leaned in and kissed her again just to feel that tingle of electricity. "Choose me?" He breathed looking into her eyes noticing what he had been missing for years. He just hoped he still had a chance.

"Yes." She said softly, smiling like there wasn't a care in the world and snuggling so her head was resting over his heart.

Right then the door slammed open and the scene froze. Lavender and Ron were standing frozen in the open door shocked.

After a few moments that seemed to stretch on forever Ron seemed to get his bearings. "Lavender you need to leave so I can talk to my friends."

"But Won-Won you don't need her." Lavender said frowning and trying to conceal her jealousy. It was common knowledge that Hermione had liked Ron for years even if Ron never noticed, but there was always a chance that he would finally come to his senses. After all Hermione was a great person, if a bit bookish and unconcerned about her looks.

"Leave!" Ron barked. After she had fled he turned and stepped far enough into the room to shut the door. "You… Hermione… What's going on?" Ron asked faintly.

Hermione slowly lowered her hand from Harry's chest where it had wound up and started to sit up. Harry on the other hand kept his hands right where they were and pulled her back against him as he quite liked the feel of Hermione's hips under his hands and her.

"I chose someone who would treat me better." Hermione said quietly, reaching up to brush away the last traces of tears that were lingering on her cheeks.

"But you were supposed to wait for me!" Ron blurted out with the overconfidence he had built up from being the chosen ones best friend. Sighing he leaned against the wall behind him and sliding to the floor.

"If you wanted her you should have said something sooner instead of screwing around." Harry said calmly pulling Hermione tighter against him. "She deserves better than that."

Ron nodded resolutely, realizing that he had screwed up beyond repair this time. "Are you happy?" Ron finally asked.

"Yes." Harry said before leaning down and kissing Hermione again.

After a moment Ron stood up and nodded resolutely. Looking at Harry "Take care of her okay?" He said with a small pained smile then walked out of the room without looking back


End file.
